WO0017072, Mar. 30, 2000, entitled xe2x80x98Almacxc3xa9n automxc3xa1ticoxe2x80x99 (Automatic Warehouse).
WO0053518, Sep. 14, 2000, entitled xe2x80x98Sistema de almacenamiento automxc3xa1tico de especial aplicacixc3x3n a vehxc3xadculosxe2x80x99 (Automatic Storage System, especially Suitable for Vehicles).
The invention belongs to the technical field of the devices of storage and handling of goods, including the preparation of orders for customers.
Taking my inventions WO0017072 and WO0053518 as a starting point, the aim is to obtain a more compact storage with less internal paths for the merchandise. Said inventions can be considered as the previous state of the technique covered by the invention I propose in this application, although it takes from them any elements, it combines them in such a way that the result is more efficient than separately.
The system relies on the following principles:
A closed connection conveyor belt (i.e., a belt whose points always follow a periodic path, such as those used to transport luggage at airports) with a rectangular shape.
All merchandises are in barcode-tagged parcels. Parcels must be considered in a generic sense. Therefore, a parcel may be a pallet, a package, a barrel, etc. There is not any problem if several parcels carry the same barcode, provided that their contents are consistent with the barcode. Thus, in the case of massive storage, two pallets containing the same type of detergent can carry the same barcode (if a certain rotation of the product is needed, the entry date in the warehouse can be used). In the case of a transportation agency, several parcels with the same destination may as well carry the same barcode.
The merchandise enters the closed connection belt through a photoelectric cell and tag reader, leaving said closed belt by activating a level outlet divertor, passing through a level outlet tag readers and photoelectric cells.
On two sides (opposite to each other) of the closed connection belt, there are linear storage belts. The intake to these lineal storage belts is on a side of the closed connection belt, equipped with initial photoelectric cells, initial tag readers and divertors. The outlet is on the other side of the closed connection belt and is equipped with a final tag readers.
The circular belt turns in the following direction: intakes to the linear storage belts, outlets from the linear storage belts.
The following is a description of the two essential functions of the warehouse, i.e. parcel storing and recovering.
Parcel storing. The parcel is placed on the closed connection belt and passes first through the photoelectric cell and then through the tag reader. The cell sends a signal to the computer both when it is switched on and off, which, however, will only be acknowledged if confirmed by a xe2x80x98correct readingxe2x80x99 message from the tag reader. The computer then determines the belt length occupied by the parcel by a simple calculation: occupied length=time between cell""s on and off signalsxc3x97belt speed. Depending on the length measured, the computer activates the divertors of the linear storage belts, which have free space for that parcel. When the parcel comes across the first divertor, this divertor enters it on the corresponding lineal storage belt and the linear storage belt starts to move and determines its length and barcode with its photoelectric cell and tag reader. These data are transmitted to the computer, which finishes the operation and leaves the system standing by.
During these storage operations, if the parcel has not been successfully detected on the input of the closed connection belt, there are two options: either let the parcel go around the closed connection belt until it leaves it or make the parcel pass again through the intake of the linear storage belt (we are talking about a rotary belt).
Parcel recovering. The computer orders that all parcels between the end of the linear storage belt containing the desired parcel and the parcel itself be released, simply by activating the belt and stopping it when the barcode is detected at the outlet, while activating the divertor of that linear belt. All merchandise, except the desired parcel, is re-entered on its linear storage belt after being carried on the circular belt. The desired parcel, which is the last one, when passes through the tag reader of the outlet of the closed connection belt, activates the outlet divertor of said closed connection belt and it is released.
Obviously, most times parcels will be entered and released in groups. Therefore, placing these groups on the same linear belt can be really effort-saving.
The system can be further completed by multiple-level storage, i.e., by networks of belts, similar to the ones described, installed on levels connected to sloping conveyor belts (belt-staircases). Also these would be very similar to an escalator (moving staircases).